The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has correspondingly triggered a growing need for smaller sized photography modules contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
US Patent Publication No. 20100253829, US Patent Publication No. 2011013069, US Patent Publication No. 20110249346, US Patent Publication No. 20100254029, U.S. Pat. No. 7,826,151, U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,454, U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,711, U.S. Pat. No. 8,072,695, Taiwan Patent No. M368072, Taiwan Patent No. M369460 and Taiwan Patent No. M369459 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements. Those disclosed optical imaging lenses involved use of a shortened length of the optical imaging lens; however, some of lengths of the optical imaging lens remained too long. For example, in the first embodiment of Taiwan Patent No. M368072, the length of the optical imaging lens is around 5.61 mm, which is not beneficial for the smaller design of mobile devices.
How to effectively shorten the lengths of the optical imaging lens is one of the most important topics in the industry to peruse the trend of smaller and smaller mobile devices. Each of the aforesaid patent documents faces the limitation of the size of the mobile device due to the problem of reducing length of the optical imaging lens. Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens with shorter lengths, while also having good optical characters.